


Say Something

by ashreed4521



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: What happens when push comes to shove and there's nothing left.Song fiction.  I do not own the song nor the rights to it.     I do own the plot behind the song.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you guys know of anyone going through this type of abuse or if you are yourself. Please get out. Get help your worth more then that. It took me a while to realize that as well. This is not a happy fiction. The ending is though.

Say Something

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

He's pulling away from me. I can feel it in the way he touches me and looks at me. I have tried everything I could to get him back to me. But how could i help him when he is not helping himself.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Drinking, Drugs.

That's what he is now doing. I have pleaded with him to stop, almost to the point where i got on my knees. Destroying himself. I cant bare to watch anymore. The pain is just to much.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

I pack my bags. He stands in the corner of the room. Looking somber and hurt. He's pleading with me to stay. But when I tried to do the same with him, i got a cold stare. He promised that he would get better, that he would stop.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. " Please...Please take care of yourself."  
Grabbing my suitcase, I brought it out to my car and gave a last look at the house we once shared. i need to take care of myself. i need to put my self first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it pulled at your heart strings.


End file.
